


Their various lives

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Pwps, Written in Chinese, and some short fics
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of small fics and PWPs, some are related to Journey but you don't have to read that to understand this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP, related to my other work-Journey

Ezio緊了緊身上的毯子，他的單肩披風正被他墊在屁股底下好好地擔任坐墊，木柴在他面前噼啪作響地燃燒。

他歎了口氣，夜裡的沙漠總是不饒人的，天地都好像死了一樣，只有風來回地呼嘯。事實上它也從沒對誰手軟過，而這點跟某個他所認識的人十分相像。

他轉頭看向身邊的旅伴，對方沒有察覺一樣地沉默地吃著他們的晚餐——幾隻他們在沙坑里發現的可憐生物，目光專注在面前的篝火中。

就像那火苗能告訴他什麼一樣，Ezio撇撇嘴繼續手上的工作，他需要把這些毛皮處理好，如果幸運的話他們不僅能得到一個新的水袋，甚至還能用剩下的材料再做點什麼。

“你說，等我們到了，我們會看到什麼？”Ezio開口，在得到對方詢問的眼神之後他偏了偏頭示意他們背後，“我是說山頂。”

“我不知道。”Altair轉回頭，繼續盯著橙黃色的火心，一副話題已經結束了的樣子。

“但是，想象一下，”Ezio扯了扯手中的皮革以期它變得柔軟，“蘋果告訴了我們很多，可是所有圍繞山頂的資訊幾乎是一片空白，所以我們既可能是在走向離開這裡的出口，也可能是在走向生命的盡頭。”

“不管哪個，結果都是一樣的，”Altair把插著沙鼠肉——現在上面只剩下一些碎屑——的木棍丟進火堆，在沙地上清理用來切割的匕首，細沙的清理效果總是讓人滿意，它們甚至能讓刀刃更加乾淨銳利，“我們將從這里解脫，僅僅方式不同。”

“可是，萬一我們遇到更糟的呢？”Ezio丟開稍微有點雛形的水袋，轉過身面向Altair，他不能自己地笑著，手卻用力握成拳頭發著抖，“如果我們到了那里，用盡力氣，卻什麼都沒找到呢？既沒有出口，也沒有死神給予的解脫，只是又一片荒漠？”

“那我們就下山，”Altair抬眼直視年輕的刺客，金色的眼眸在兜帽下映射著火光，“然後尋找下一個山頂。”

青年楞了一下，凝固在嘴角的笑容重新展開。

“你是對的，Altair，”他長出一口氣，裹著毯子不由分說地躺在導師腿上，一隻手繞到對方身後抓住紅色的腰封，面朝里地挪動得更近，近到能聞到對方身上的氣味——皮革，金屬，黃沙，還有些別的什麼，“你總是對的，我偉大的導師。”

Altair碰了碰他的肩膀，最終也沒做什麼，默許青年在他身上尋求安慰。畢竟，他們兩個是這個奇怪的世界唯二的活人了，而Ezio似乎需要這個，隨著他們離山頂的距離縮短，他也不免地開始有些焦躁。

因此，在Ezio把嘴唇貼上他腿間，隔著褲子不安分地舔弄的時候，Altair只是把匕首插回腰帶上，抓住他的手臂將他翻過來，在青年來得及做出反應之前吻了上去。情況的突然變化并沒有讓Ezio停頓多久，他握住對方的後頸坐起身回應，舌頭交纏互相侵略之下呼吸被遺忘在一遍，他向後扯開Altair的兜帽，手指在黑色短髮里穿插，并在對方舔過自己上顎的時候毫不抑制地呻吟。上一次他們這樣是什麼時候了，一周，兩周，或者更久？在荒漠里時間的觀念總會越來越淡薄，而這樣親密的舉動總是讓他想要更多，就像他身下的沙地，對水的渴求毫無止境。

偏偏，逐漸佔領主導權的某人并沒有繼續下去的意思。儘管一切進展順利而Ezio也順從地任由對方侵入自己的口腔，Altair仍然按住了試圖解開他腰帶的手。Ezio挫敗地低吼，按在Alta肩上的手突然用力將他推開，并在他一手撐地保持平衡的時候雙腿分開跨坐上去，他抓住他的領子，湊上去咬住他的下唇，挺腰磨蹭，Altair一手穩住自己，另一手繞到Ezio腰后將他拉近，拇指小幅度地畫著圓圈，身上的人因此發出一聲低吟。

“有時候你真是冷靜得讓人難以相信，Altair，”他氣息不穩，一邊用臀部磨蹭對方禁錮在褲子里的勃起，一邊調侃地笑著，棕色的眼睛在中東人的臉上徘徊，“即使是這種時候，你的表情也沒有多少變化。”他將對方拉近，側頭咬上他的頸側留下印記，滿意地感到對方因此而深吸一口氣，他刻意在他耳邊喘息，牙齒剮蹭耳廓并親吻耳後的肌膚。

“只是你的自制力太不合格，Auditore，”Altair抬手握住青年的脖子將他推離自己的頸側，側過頭咬著他的耳垂，原本放在腰上的手轉而撫摸臀部，手指有意無意地擦過股縫，鼻尖磨蹭著往下直到頸根，他拉住馬尾讓他向後仰頭露出頸脖，跟在親吻之後落下的吮舔引發一陣顫抖，“我想，我會親自訓練你。”

“樂意之至，”因為對方的動作而氣息紊亂，Ezio不甘示弱地用力向下磨蹭，雙手下移開始與他的褲腰奮鬥，“導師。”他笑著將解開了的繩結拉扯得更松，手探入褲子握住Altair的勃起上下動作，後者則低吟出聲，手繞到對方身前同樣扯開褲腰，但他刻意繞過對方腿間的器官，將褲子向下拉扯，手順著大腿根部畫著圈向上，在鎖骨留下齒痕之後，唇舌動作不停地貼上頸側吮吸，舌頭抵著皮膚感受其下急促的脈動，他用上牙齒，模擬一樣地留下一個痕跡，而Ezio無法克制地呻吟，偏過頭將頸脖更多地送入對方口中。他清楚地感受到缺了一指的左掌按在他腿上，另一手手指惡意地在他的入口剮蹭按壓，抗議一樣，握住勃起的手稍微用力，帶繭的拇指反復摩擦頭部，同時挺腰在對方身上磨蹭自己被忽視的器官。Altair則握住他的腰不讓他移動，在棕色的眼睛用這個情況下允許的最多的氣憤瞪向他的時候，他勾了勾嘴角，放過對方的頸脖吻上下巴，再一點點地抵達雙唇。

“我簡直…不敢相信我的眼睛…”Ezio在吻的間隙斷斷續續地說，他掙扎著想要向前——或者向後，他不在乎——挪動腰胯，以期望得到一點摩擦，“你是在笑嗎，Altair？”

“……”

“我的天啊你確實在笑，”意大利人瞪大了眼睛停住了手上的動作，他一手抓著Altair的肩膀，用幾乎受傷的語氣對他控訴，“在我說笑話的時候你理都不理我，現在，你卻在笑？”

“......”

“中東人的幽默真不好理解…”他嘟囔著，同時盤算自己要如何才能擺脫掌控獲得自己想要的——真的，找個人可憐可憐他，或者可憐可憐他的陰莖。而在他能做出任何決定之前，一直在折磨著他的手指淺淺地刺進了他的入口，Ezio弓起身，喉嚨里嗚咽著軟倒在Altair身上，身體自動向後迎上侵入的手指，沒有潤滑帶來的不適又讓他有些抗拒，他咬住下唇，鬆開握住對方勃起的手轉而緊緊握住他的左臂，他低頭靠在頸窩，深呼吸著等待不適感淡化離開。手指繼續推進一個指節，隨後如同進入時那樣緩慢地退出，Ezio歎了口氣，鼻尖磨蹭對方的頸脖。

Altair把他拉起來親吻，在他背部安慰地畫圈，在Ezio放鬆下來后完全抽出，并把手指放在他唇邊，Ezio眨了眨眼，笑著伸出舌頭舔舐用來擴張他的手指。他低下頭細細地舔過指縫，吮吸著將它們含入口腔弄得更濕潤，同時看向手指的主人。Altair抽出手指，唾液讓Ezio的嘴唇閃著水光，他按住Ezio的後頸，舌頭舔去他唇上的唾液并深入，Ezio張開嘴主動迎接，身後的入口被濕潤的手指再次打開，這次他大聲呻吟，更大地張開雙腿以適應侵入。兩根手指交叉拓寬著，緩慢地推進的同時按壓內壁，在它們刺激到那從神經后Ezio顫抖著，雙手在Altair的肩上收緊，他催促地咬著Altair的耳朵喘息，挺腰向前挪動磨蹭感受手指的進出，他上身與Altair的貼合，衣服凌亂，馬尾不知什麼時候散開了，他的底衫則因為汗水而黏在身上，他估計Altair也是那樣，但是他們誰也沒空去在乎這個。

Ezio咬著下唇忍受隨著手指拖拽著抽離而出現的空虛感，儘管對於流程已經爛熟於心，這段短時間的等待他卻從來沒有適應過。他一手抬起抓住Altair的後頸，稍微抬起身，一手向下握住對方的陰莖，將它對準自己的開口后緩慢地讓身體下沉，他咬住下唇，用力深呼吸，轉而纏繞在對方髪間的手握緊，指節泛白，入口被更大地拓開帶來甜蜜而燒灼的疼痛，Altair的手握在他腰上，他側過頭親吻他的嘴角，蹭過被咬得發白的嘴唇。在Ezio鬆開牙齒呼出一口氣的時候Altair咬著他的頸側挺腰，Ezio張開嘴，斷斷續續的呻吟和低吼隨著動作的加快而變得愈發的不加掩飾，他的指尖嵌入Altair的肩胛，後者握在他腰上的力道則足夠留下痕跡，他的每一個動作都讓他嗚咽著踡起腳趾收緊雙手——這個舞蹈他們進行了太多次，不需要磨合，不需要摸索，他就知道怎樣能刺激到讓他視線模糊的一點。

“Al…tair…”他聲音沙啞，額頭抵上Altair的，他望著對方金色的眼眸——現在瞳孔佔據了它們的絕大部分，但卻依舊沒有失去冷靜的光芒——眨去眼眶裡的淚水，用力向下迎合，前列腺被刺激讓他發出類似啜泣的喉音， “Altair…amore…”

“Ezio…”Altair回應著親吻， 拇指抹去Ezio眼角的淚水，他靠向那缺了一指的手，快感在他體內不斷堆積推進，最終在一次格外用力的頂入下繃緊身體，張大嘴無聲地呻吟著到達頂點，內壁因為快感而劇烈收縮， Altair在幾次動作后射在他體內。他們喘息著，鼻尖相蹭，然後Altair緩慢地退了出來，從身上的青年的腰包里找出一塊手帕把他們兩個擦拭乾淨，後者則還停留在高潮的餘韻當中，因此也愉快地靠在對方身上隨他動作。直到他們躺了下來，身上的毯子好好地蓋著，他才舒服地歎了口氣，又依照慣例地像隻章魚一樣纏在Altair身上。

或許山頂上確實有個出口，又或許他們永遠也無法離開這個鬼地方，他不在乎，嗅著Altair身上的氣味，Ezio迷迷糊糊地想，他閉上眼打了個呵欠，嘟囔著道晚安。確實他想念他的妹妹，母親，他的叔叔和朋友們，但是現在，他擁有他尋找了很多年的人，他緊了緊懷抱，並在感覺到對方回應自己擁抱的時候忍不住微笑。

目前看來，這樣就足夠了。


	2. Fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP, related to my other work - Journey.

這已經不是他們第一次進行這個古老的儀式。

沙漠夜晚的涼風穿過遺跡倒伏的遺跡，絲毫不被在角落的兩個人注意。阿泰爾的手撫在艾吉奧臉側，斷指的空缺清晰可感，艾吉奧在他舌頭侵入時愉快地歎息，主導權的爭奪成了一種遊戲，他侵入后又順從地退開，在分開喘氣的時候都緊緊貼著對方的雙唇。他在他嘴裡嘗到了黃沙、皮革、金屬，阿泰爾特有的氣味充斥他的鼻腔，他啃咬他嘴側的傷疤，并因為對方的呻吟笑出聲來，接著頸脖就被懲罰地一咬，力道大得足以留下痕跡。他急切地伸手拉扯，對方厚實的皮質腰封讓他抓狂。

別的時候他不會介意一點緩慢動作的情趣，但是不是今天。早些時候在遺跡裡，那片詭異的純白之中，圖書館的遺骸在他眼前燃燒，破敗的書架散發出絕望的氣味。記憶突然不容置疑地佔據了大腦，他把手探入長長的衣襬，掌心下的溫度讓他安心。

等他好不容易結束與腰帶的搏鬥，阿泰爾已經將他的皮帶丟在一旁，金屬的刺客標誌落在石質地面上發出脆響。阿泰爾短暫地直起身來脫掉長袍，灰色的底衫也在艾吉奧催促的拉扯中加入一旁衣物的隊伍，艾吉奧稍微歪著頭，手指一點點描繪敘利亞人身上的淺色傷疤，就像他並沒有在他們第一次共眠的夜晚將它們都記憶下來。手停留在他腹側一個猙獰的切口，艾吉奧抬起身體，嘴唇在隆起的組織上磨蹭，像是撫平傷痕，又像是感受疼痛。

阿泰爾把手指糾纏在意大利人柔軟的棕髪中，遲鈍的疤痕在溫暖的鼻息下格外敏感，對方吮吸起來的時候他輕聲歎息，他按上艾吉奧的肩，將他推回原位，剝除他衣物的同時用自己的唇舌取代古舊疤痕的位置。

解下腰封將它丟到一旁，阿泰爾拉開身下人的大開領，親吻一路向下，舌頭勾過胸前的硬肉引出一聲低吟。迅速解開褲頭的綁帶，艾吉奧這才反應過來，艱難地踢掉長靴后抬起腰胯，讓對方將束縛他的長褲和里褲褪下，陰莖暴露在微涼的夜空中，他克制不住顫抖，在佈滿劍繭的手握上的時候呻吟出聲。阿泰爾吻了吻緊繃的小腹，手熟練地上下擼動，拇指磨蹭滲出前液的鈴口，艾吉奧挺起腰，發出喘息的喉音，并在中東刺客將另一手手指抵在唇上的時候順從地將它們納入。舌頭捲過指節，他吮吸著含入更多，故意擺弄頭部吞吐模擬陰莖的進出，眼睛一刻沒有離開阿泰爾的。

阿泰爾報復地握緊手裡搏動的器官，成功迫使對方停止嘴上的動作。他抽出手后往下，濕潤的手指在穴口小幅度地畫圈，并試探地戳刺，艾吉奧打開雙腿，毫不在意自己此時的姿態，無聲地鼓勵阿泰爾更進一步。後者笑了笑，在腿根印下一個吻后手指緩慢推進，艾吉奧仰起頭，散亂開的頭髮因為汗濕而黏在臉上，手緊緊抓住身下的黑色長袍。阿泰爾穩定地開拓著，一隻手指加至兩隻、三隻，等三隻手指能夠順利進出的時候，他曲起它們準確地按壓腺體，艾吉奧叫出聲來，棕色的眼睛因為慾望而顯得漆黑。

雙腿在對方腰后交疊，艾吉奧無聲地催促著，臀部隔著褲子磨蹭勃起，阿泰爾抽了一口氣，終於拉下阻礙的布料握住陰莖，引導自己進入。身下的人更大地張開雙腿，深呼吸試圖放鬆，穴口被進一步打開帶來燒灼的疼痛，年輕的刺客嘶出聲來，皺緊眉毛的同時將身上的人拉向自己，並不允許他放緩動作。

“快點，”他無意識地說，母語的意義在動作之中消逝，阿泰爾的牙齒劃過他的耳廓，雙唇在脖頸上留下深色的痕跡，他偏過頭，將更多的肌膚暴露給對方，“快點，阿泰爾。”

阿泰爾撥開一縷黏在艾吉奧額前的頭髮，一手按住他的，殘缺的手指的存在不容置疑，一手握住肌肉緊繃的腰，開始了動作。蜜色的眼眸對上深棕，艾吉奧呻吟著，挺起腰迎合動作，背部在隨著動作在長袍上磨蹭，他隱約意識到自己雙手還在袖管里，但是并不在乎，只是緊緊地扣住按在自己手上的手，無名指指尖抵在斷肢的切面。腦海中圖書館枯薧的遺骸漸漸淡去，冰冷的骨頭恢復溫度，空洞的眼窩也重新填上色彩，腺體被頂撞刺激，電流從尾椎蔓延到全身，艾吉奧用力眨了眨眼，視線從模糊變得清晰，溫熱的舌舔去眼角的濕潤，他雙腿用力敦促對方進的更深，空餘的手在背上留下劃痕。

他在熊熊烈焰中擁抱骸骨，耳邊不知是對方還是自己的心跳，不遠處的篝火逐漸消減，他們自身的火焰則更加熾熱。阿泰爾加快了動作并咬上頸窩，熱流在下身堆積，陰莖整根地抽出又插入，艾吉奧張大嘴無聲地呻吟著，雙手令人愉快地發麻——他們都離最終的頂峰不遠。

“阿泰爾…”最終刺客弓起背沙啞地呻吟，陰莖跳動著射在兩人之間，身體不自主地收縮，“阿…泰爾…”

作為回應，名字的主人吻上艾吉奧，在幾下進出之後低吟著射在他體內，兩個人都呼吸急促，沉浸在高潮的餘韻中。他俯下身與艾吉奧額頭相抵，時間再也不能將他們隔離。

一直到他們蓋著阿泰爾的長袍，在篝火的餘溫下睡去之後，緊扣的雙手也沒有鬆開，艾吉奧的無名指抵著阿泰爾的，指尖點著斷肢切面，就像一個延伸，一個接口，將彼此補全。


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fic, a conversation about family

沙漠的太陽格外毒辣，埃齊奧坐在遺跡的角落，拉下兜帽徒勞地用手扇風。

“你說，他們不熱麼，”他揚起下巴示意太陽底下的三個人——愛德華、海爾森、康納，三名肯威——舒服地靠在冰冷的石墻上，“那麼大的太陽。”

“愛德華是海盜，”阿泰爾沒有抬頭看他，正拿細砂擦拭腰間的飛刀，“他大概習慣了這樣的太陽。”

“你怎麼知道他是海盜？”埃齊奧轉過頭來，一臉驚訝地看著敘利亞人，“別告訴我是蘋果告訴你的。”

“不相信我知道的比你多？”

“關於大海？確實不。”

“…你怎麼知道海盜是關於大海的。”

“愛德華身上有股子海味，”埃齊奧瞇了瞇眼睛，陽光下愛德華的金髮幾乎與沙子融在一起，三個人狀似沉默，實際上他知道他們在討論——關於來到這裡之前的事，他們人生中錯過的時光，“而且他說話的時候會帶上點海員的用詞。”

阿泰爾好一陣沒有回答，沙子在刀身上滑落下來細碎地響著。陽光下的三個人似乎激動起來，康納轉過身去背對海爾森，愛德華湊上前去說了些什麼。埃齊奧不是很清楚他們之間的關係，康納總是話題到達他父親的時候緘默不語，海爾森用銳利的詞句將所有問題格擋開來，過早離開的愛德華更是只剩下無奈的聳肩。

“他們不應該這樣，”埃齊奧評論道，“家人不應該有這樣多的隔閡。”

“並不是每個人都擁有你那樣的家庭，”阿泰爾將飛刀插回腰帶上，“人說到底，還是單獨的個體。“

“你對你兒子就不會這樣，“埃齊奧回憶起在鑰匙里看到的景象，有關圖書館的記憶讓他皺起眉頭，”我對我——父親對孩子都不應該那樣。“

“或許，”阿泰爾終於看向埃齊奧，“然而那是他所知道的最好了。”

埃齊奧長出口氣，頭稍微抬起又向後敲在墻上，右手停止了扇風的動作架在立起的右膝上，他盯著遺跡破敗的石頂，目光追隨上面繁雜的線條。

阿泰爾碰了碰他的手，埃齊奧反手握住他的，挪了挪身子讓兩人貼在一起，他放鬆下來，頭側過去靠在他身上。

“我只是——”他頓了一下，手指在對方手心摩擦，皮革溫暖柔軟，“馬爾切洛，芙拉維婭，我不知道他們現在怎樣了，也不知道之後會不會再在這裡遇見他們，儘管我並不希望那樣，這裡不是生者，甚至不是死者應該存在的地方。”

阿泰爾沒有說話，只是安靜地捏了捏他的手，埃齊奧苦笑著，他低下頭看向兩人交纏的手指：“芙拉維婭，我的女兒，我的小公爵夫人，我甚至沒能來得及看著她穿上婚紗，”接著他瞇起眼睛看向燦眼的沙丘，“他們能夠在這裡重聚，找回曾經被奪走的東西，是很幸運的。”

“那時候的馬西亞夫并不近人情，因此我沒有足夠的時間了解我父親，“阿泰爾承認道，”在他眼裡，或許信條與兄弟會更加重要。他即使不出任務時，在家裡也只是詢問我的訓練，評論我的技巧。他心裡到底是怎麼想的，我從不知道，直到我自己也成為了一名父親。“

“達里姆。“

“沒錯，“他點頭，金色的眼睛對上褐色的，”那時候我才知道，那是他能夠做到的最好了——那是他所知的最好的。“

他們沉默下來，流沙在遠處簌簌地響，太陽底下的一家人似乎也達到某種和解，正一起朝陰影的所在地走來。埃齊奧稍微抬起頭，將一個吻印在刺客導師的下顎上：“你是個好父親，阿泰爾，“他貼著他脖子說，鼻尖蹭到汗濕髮根，”我想達里姆是知道的。“

阿泰爾側了側身，讓埃齊奧更好地靠他在肩上，絲毫不介意兩人共同的體溫帶來的熱度。


	4. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern setting, after a long and tiring day, Altair come home to rest, and finds something unexpected

阿泰爾回到家裡，發現自己的軟墊們被佔據了。

艾齊奧躺在中間，幾乎整個人陷了進去，手裡還抱了一個洗得發白的圓枕，臉靠在邊沿，睡得相當安穩，連阿泰爾放下鑰匙，脫了鞋走到他身邊都沒察覺。

阿泰爾摘下兜帽，在叫醒這個佔據了他角落的刺客，和讓他獲得難得的安眠之間思考。最近聖殿的活動成幾何倍增長，他們不得不分頭行動，追尋這些活動背後的動機與掌管者。他已經幾個月沒怎麼睡覺，而艾齊奧也差不多。他回來短暫休息的時候，意大利人總是剛剛或者準備出門，連最熱衷的告別吻都顯得匆匆忙忙。

他彎下身，看著他眼睛下面的陰影和下巴泛青的鬍渣，最後選擇撫開落到面前的頭髮，在他唇角印一個吻。

然後他起身進了廚房，在好不容易到來的空檔時間裡弄起兩人份的晚餐。

"阿泰爾?"睡得沙啞的聲音在他身後響起，接著一雙手環繞上來，他的下巴擱在他肩上，懶懶地說，"你什麼時候回來的。"

"不久，"他說，並沒有在意身上加了一個特大掛件，照樣完成手上的工序，"下次要睡覺去床上。"

"怕我著涼?"意大利人調笑著，從拌好了的土豆泥碗裡用手指挖了一些，阿泰爾不得不打開他的手，再往裡面塞一把湯匙，艾齊奧笑起來，挖起一勺后不理會抗議地塞到阿泰爾嘴裡。  
"只是不想你再把我的墊子弄亂。"他回答，同時往土豆泥裡加了點鹽。艾齊奧倒不介意他的態度，含著湯匙聳聳肩，接著拿開餐具在阿泰爾嘴角吻了一下——就像他剛才做的那樣。

這傢伙一直都醒著，阿泰爾看了艾齊奧一眼，後者毫無被拆穿的自知，一臉無辜地眨眨眼，叼著湯匙站在原地。

"我只是喜歡你的味道，"他有些含糊地說，"不過阿泰爾，你到底怎麼睡得著?它們幾乎要把我壓死。"

"所以我讓你睡床上。"阿泰爾端著碗，從艾齊奧嘴裡抽走那個晃來晃去的湯匙后朝客廳走去。

"那下次你會加入麽?"

"吃你的飯，艾齊奧，"他坐在沙發前，手提電腦打開到線索整理文檔的頁面上，艾齊奧坐在他身邊，看到上面密密麻麻的資料發出厭惡的聲音，抗議著需要一個休假。對此敘利亞人的反應是一個握住脖子的吻，以及一把塞進開始停不下來的嘴裡的湯匙，"吃完我們再討論。"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to train your Dragon AU, Altair is Windcutter and Ezio is Nightfurry.

“Ezio？”Altair壓低了身體，防禦地看著面前眼神渙散的夜煞，Ezio聽不到一樣地一步步向他走來，黑色的耳朵一動一動的接受著什麼訊息，卻聽不見對面前斬風龍大聲的呼喚和警告的低吼。

“Ezio！”Altair警告著後退，他副翼上的尖端陷進沙土里，身後是Alpha留下的堅冰，他近乎金色的眼睛瞪向那個披著龍皮的人類，人類則高傲地仰著頭看著他，手裡號令的圓球發著光，他伸手指向他，他身後的Alpha輕輕偏頭，夜煞發出了一聲嘶吼。

“看著吧，野獸，“人類開口，語氣里是不加掩飾的輕蔑，”看看聖器的力量，它能使你們的Alpha溫順得就像一隻貓，它也能讓你最信任的同伴對你刀劍相向，我就讓你看看，我如何用它，“他殘忍地笑了起來，粗糙難聽的聲音讓Altair忍不住露出牙齒，”讓你死在你同伴手下。“

“Ezio Auditore！”Altair大吼著，警告地朝他腳邊吐出火球，感覺不到威脅一般，夜煞徑直踩上了依舊滾燙的地面，黑色的翅膀充滿威脅性地張開，Altair的尾翼觸碰到一個冰冷堅硬的東西——再沒有退路了，“給我醒過來，你這個蠢貨！”

Ezio晃了晃神，瞳孔放大又收縮，他痛苦地嗚咽著，爪子緊緊抓著地面。他身後人類哼了一聲，朝Alpha揮手示意，Alpha瞇起眼睛，頭頂的細長突出的響骨晃動著，那聲音讓Altair一陣不舒服，他咬著牙緊盯著掙扎了一陣又木然地邁開腳步的夜煞，他不想傷害他，可是他沒有退路。

Ezio拱起脊背，在喉嚨低吼著，Altair知道這是對方攻擊前的姿勢。

“Ezio！”他最後喊了聲，回頭看了一眼讓他無法逃脫的高聳的冰壁后張開翅膀，“你要不就醒過來，要不我就把你打醒！”

“愚蠢！”人類大笑著，舉高了手中的聖器，胸前的紅色十字反射著金光讓Altair更加惱火，“沒有人能抵禦聖器的力量！沒有！”

“我們可以試試…”他低吼著，在Ezio能夠噴出他致命的火焰之前突然衝上前，他一個旋身，尾巴狠狠地將夜煞掃到地上，並在他能反應過來之前雙翼狠狠地扇了他一巴掌，他掐住住Ezio的脖子將他固定在地上，雙腿跨坐并向下施加壓力，Ezio吼叫著掙扎，於是Altair又扇了他一下，抓住他的頭髮把他的頭狠狠地往地上敲去。

“醒過來！”

他身下的龍動了兩下，漸漸停止掙扎，Altair能聽到旁邊那個人類的抽氣聲，接著Ezio用力眨了眨眼，棕色的眼睛恢復了以往的神采，一臉迷茫地看著Altair。

“Altair…？”他皺著眉看著他們現在的情況，然後因為頭疼而嘶了一聲，“這是…我怎麼…？”

確認對方已經恢復神智，Altair迅速起身面對那個掌控著聖器的人類，而對方則抓住了被控制的Alpha的脖子，命令他帶他離開這裡。

“是我低估你們了，野獸，”他咬牙切齒地沖Altair喊，Alpha扇動巨大的翅膀漸漸升空，“下次，我會直接用聖器解決你們。”

Altair低吼著想要追上去，而Ezio適時地抓住了他。

“Altair！”他說，有血從他臉上留下，他搖了搖頭，而Altair憤恨地噴出一口氣。確實，現在去追對他沒有任何好處，他在數量上、跟工具上都沒有任何優勢。

於是他一手環在還有點暈的夜煞的腰上，一手拉著他的手讓他抓住自己的肩膀，半抱著他往巢穴飛去。

他們需要修養，然後，他們需要一個計劃。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a song : Unsustainable-Muse   
> modern setting.

Ezio在樹林里奔跑，握刀的手心濕漉漉的滿是汗，幾乎握不住木質刀柄。他加大步伐跨過突出地面的樹根，枯死的生命在腳下沙沙作響，拙劣地模仿生前的歌謠。

他沒有回頭，他不需要，身後樹枝的斷裂聲和腳步聲昭告追擊者的距離。

太近了，他咬著牙，指尖用力到發白，心臟劇烈跳動著，耳邊只剩下脈搏的聲音。接著他跳離地面朝前撲去，雙手落地的瞬間借著慣性翻滾，腳步不停地繼續跑遠，接著他停下來，猛地轉過身面對端著槍的敵人，背靠樹幹，身體放低，刀防禦地舉在眼前，T恤被汗水浸濕，貼在身上，黏得讓人難受。

一副背水一戰的姿態。

拿槍的人輕蔑地哼了一聲，長時間的奔跑讓他止不住地喘氣，眼前的男人幾乎甩掉了他們所有人。跑得跟該死的兔子一樣快，他加快腳步，準備結果這個到他們營地來多管閒事的傢伙——可以的話他不想浪費子彈——保險起見他仍搖晃地瞄住對方，另一手抽出腰間的小刀。

“讓…”努力調整呼吸，該死的他口渴得要命，“讓你跑，兔崽子。”

“有本事就來結果我，”帶疤的嘴角上揚出挑釁的弧度，青年頭髮凌亂，幾縷垂在眼前，“蠢豬。”

“這可是你自找的！”成功被激怒，槍手大步上前，威嚇一樣狠命揮舞亮閃閃的刀具，接著他腳下一空，原本佈滿落葉的地面在他腳步下陷下去，聲帶的震動都不及下落的速度，骨頭斷裂的清脆聲響或者驚叫傳出陷阱，Ezio鬆了口氣。

“Altair，“他喊道，這才抬起手抹掉汗水，把廚刀插回腰帶上，悠閒地朝不斷傳出呼救聲的陷阱走去，”成功了，回去我們可得感謝Connor，他的陷阱無可挑剔。“

穿著白色兜帽的男人從陷阱旁的樹上落下，他看了眼裡面抱著斷腿慘叫的男人，走到Ezio旁拉住他不讓他靠近。

“怎麼？“

“他有槍，Ezio，“伸手把對方散落出來的頭髮捋到耳後，Altair從口袋裡掏出一塊手帕遞過去，”我相信他會用它。“

“別擔心，“青年接過手帕，在臉上胡亂地擦一把，自然地打開中東人的腰包翻找，從裡面拿出繩標沖他微笑，”我會在他反應過來之前限制住他。“


	7. The attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conversation in the attic

艾齊奧跨上閣樓，壓低身體繞過支撐的梁柱，腳步在磨損了邊角的紅底金邊地毯邊停下。

梁柱旁的燭火提供了不多的光線，軟墊零散地堆在一側，阿泰爾則盤腿坐在窗邊，紅色飄帶的末端與地面交融，清晨的太陽在地上投下四四方方的光斑，照亮了白袍的一部分，金屬臂甲反射出柔和亞光。他幾乎整個籠罩在陰影中，腿邊的油燈在陽光下顯得微不足道，只剩一點橙紅的色塊跳動。文件跟書籍碼放在一邊，有些平攤在地上，上面密密地寫滿了字。

黎凡特刺客總是喜歡駐紮在建築的至高點——馬西亞夫城堡的頂層、莊園的高塔、據點的閣樓。艾齊奧不只一次看到他像今天這樣坐在那扇狹小窗戶的旁邊，隱藏在陰影中，兜帽下金色雙眸專注地看著外面。

他嘗試加入，卻什麼也看不出來；他也嘗試詢問，答案則模稜兩可。

或許時間和經歷還是將他們分隔太遠，儘管現在他再也不用只對著地下室的石像發楞，付出的感情換來的也不是冰冷的沉默。

時間，他想，回憶起對方身上的溫度，和兩人已經熟悉的節奏，一切都是時間。

"什麼事?"低沉的嗓音讓他回過神來，艾齊奧這才發現剛才腦海中銳利的雙眼正直直地望著他。他摸了摸鼻子，突然有些不好意思。

"沒什麼，"他扶著低矮的房梁，側身在軟墊間坐下，"就是來看看。"

他下意識地吞回了跟在後面的"你"，突然覺得這樣的地方並不適合輕佻的話語。

阿泰爾沒有回話，他低下頭，紙張翻動的聲音再次填滿閣樓，窗外隱隱地能聽到幾聲鳥啼。艾齊奧也沒再挑起話題，他低頭研究起軟墊上的紋路，似乎從裡面可以看出那些他得不到的答案與啟示。

"艾齊奧，"阿泰爾一邊攤開一張邊角磨損了的地圖，一邊朝他示意，"過來一下。"

艾齊奧奇怪地挑眉，盡量迅速地挪了過去。鋪平的地圖上是馬西亞夫的平面圖，墨水因為年代久遠而黯淡，他看了看阿泰爾，不明白對方的用意。

"我考慮了很久。"

"考慮?"

"我在馬西亞夫掩埋了一個東西，"他指了指地圖上的一個很大的空曠區域——這是新畫的，顏色深而且明顯——眼神帶著重量，"現在，我想把它給你。"

"是什麼?"

"第二個蘋果。"他說，語氣平淡又不容置疑。艾齊奧瞪大了眼睛，他不敢想像那樣的東西有不只一個，他同樣不敢相信的是，阿泰爾放心將聖器交到他手裡。

"可是，這個由你來保管不是比較-——"

"我的時代已經過去了，"阿泰爾收回目光，手指在新畫的線條上來回，"應該將它交付出去。而且我得到消息，聖殿已經將勢力擴展到馬西亞夫，並且鎖定了我藏聖器的地點。"

“他們是怎麼知道的？”

“密函，傳說，總有辦法，”阿泰爾揮了揮手，“無論如何，我們要在他們之前將蘋果轉移。”

“而你放心把它交到我手上？”

“你是個很好的刺客，埃齊奧，”他再次抬起頭，“給你時間，我肯定你能成為這個時代里最好的。”

"我..."艾齊奧愣了一下，他大著膽子湊上去，下巴輕輕壓在阿泰爾肩上，"謝謝，阿泰爾。"

一時間他們都沒有說話，鳥還在窗外聒噪著，聲音越來越遠。阿泰爾的手撫上埃齊奧的背，拇指小幅度地畫圈。

“那麼，我們什麼時候出發。”


End file.
